As is known in the art, a radio frequency (RF) transmitter is a device that produces RF signals. RF transmitters may be included, for example, as part of a radio communication system that uses electromagnetic waves (radio waves) to transport information over a distance.
As is also known, a trade-off must generally be made in RF communications transmitters between energy efficiency and linearity. Over the decades of development of the RF transmitter and corresponding RF amplifiers, it has generally been true that one could obtain either high efficiency or high linearity, but not both. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide systems and techniques that avow a user to amplify RF signals and/or transmit data carrying RF signals with both high efficiency and high linearity.